User blog:Ishimura Elite/Imagine This
Lock and Load You're preparing for a special mission. You're sidearm is standard. What would be your choice for a main weapon? *'An assault rifle. Heavy hitting full auto goodness.' *'A shotgun. Blowing people apart is what I do best.' *'An SMG. Rapid fire and easy to control.' *'Another pistol. Dualies bitches.' *'A sniper rifle. Hit them before they know I'm there.' *'A rocket launcher. Throwing practicality out the window.' 'Fork in the Road' You happen across a man pleading for help. He is an electrician whose co-workers was slaughtered by Replica Forces. What do you do? *'Help him. To save one life is to save the world entire.' *'Leave him. You have a mission to complete.' *'Kill him. Might as well make their job a bit easier. You'll kill them anyway.' *'Report him to the rest of your team. Get him out of there but continue your mission.' 'Not in the Job Description' You spot a little girl in a red dress phasing in and out of existence and turning people charred skeletons surrounded in insane amounts of blood. What do you do? *'Keep moving. Mission. Complete. Must.' *'Hope she doesn't go after you. As long as she doesn't try to kill me, it's not my problem.' *'Question your sanity. I must be going crazy.' *'Be nonchalant. Been to New York. Seen everything.' *'Shoot yourself. No charred skeleton for me!' *'Look on the bright side. Those were Replicas! She's making my job easier!' *'Investigate. Seriously what the fuck was that?' *'Run away. Creepy 9 year old demon girls? Am outta here!' Fight or Flight You come across a large squad of Replica Forces. You could easily get the jump on them, however their numbers may overwhelm you. On the other hand, you could take an alternate route and slip past them. What do you do? *'Go in guns blazing. Remember, spraying hits ''something ''100% of the time.' *'Strategically pick them off. Take out as many as you can as quickly as you can before engaging in a full firefight.' *'Sneak past them. If I can avoid a fight, I will.' *'Throw a grenade. Hurray for explosions.' *'Kick them. Hell I have body armor.' *'Guerilla tactics. Shoot, move, rinse, repeat. Don't let them pin your location.' 'Decisions Decisions' You find a large squad of enemies occupying a small rural village. You could shoot a gas tank which would set off a chain reaction blowing up the entire place and all the enemies at once, but at the cost of innocents, or you could take the hard way, going through and killing them one by one, but sparing the civilians. What do you do? *'Blow up the tank. Efficient and effective.' *'Go through the village. It's worth risking my life to save the lives of many.' *'Find a high point and snipe them. Boom headshot. Boom headshot.' *'Go super stealth ninja pro. Knife and silenced pistol only. Move slowly, kill silently, come out the other side without a sound and without a scratch.' *'Rocket launcher. Collateral damage? Like I care.' 'Am I . . . a Wizard?' You have just discovered incredibly powerful psychic powers that have been dormant inside you from birth. What do you do. *'Be a wizard. Lightning bolt!' *'Train with them. In time I will become stonger.' *'Try to take over the world. Muahahahaaaaa!' *'Use your powers for good. Be a powerful force in the name of justice.' *'Find Alma and kill her. Finally!' *'Be the next Chris Angel. Only with real magic this time.' *'Become a stand-up comedian. Why? F*** you that's why.' 'Curse my Good Looks' Alma Wade has taken an interest in you. She wants to absorb you. What do you do. *'Let her. I won't escape anyway.' *'Run like hell. RUN AWAY!!!' *'Shoot her. Like it'll do anything.' *'Use your willpower to fight back. I will NEVER give in to you!' *'Question your identity. Have I been Michael Becket this entire time?' *'Find a way to destroy her. For the greater good. Somebody has to put a stop to her.' 'Between a Rock and a Hard Place' You have moved on ahead of your team, but they have been trapped by Replica Forces and are slowly being overwhelmed. If you don't help they might all die. However, Alma is after you, and if you go back, you run the risk of her capturing you. What do you do? *'Go back. They're my friends. Through hell and back for them.' *'Leave them. Not worth risking a run in with Alma for.' *'Find a way to loop around to them. I wont have a full encounter with Alma, but it'll take more time. I might not make it in time.' *'Have a nervous breakdown. Cake or death? Cake or death?' 'A Chance at Freedom' You find a helicopter. It is your ticket to finally getting away from the nightmare behind you. However, your team is still en route to your position, as well as Alma. What do you do? *'Wait for them. Even if I die, they'll get away.' *'Take the chopper. BETAYAL!' *'Continue to run. Let your team take the helicopter and try to find a different transport. Need to stay ahead of Alma.' 'Losing Hope' You've had enough of this. The Replicas, Alma . . . everything. What do you do. *'Keep going. I must never give up.' *'Kill yourself. Problem solved.' *'Just sit down. Reflect on your life.' *'Abandon your duties. Just get the hell out of there.' 'Finally Done' You have finally escaped the chaos of the Replicas and Alma. What do you do? *'Open a business. A bar or something.' *'Continue you service. I wont let this stop me from serving my country.' *'Relax until hell finds you again. R&R until I have to fight again.' *'Kill yourself. That's it, I'm done.' *'Start a family. I've seen enough for a few lifetimes.' Category:Blog posts